


you look so pretty

by waxxymuff (fumate)



Series: one day, we've gone too far [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-setting, Episode: s02e21 All Hell Breaks Loose, Gen, Implicit wincest tho
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/waxxymuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>but you're gone so soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you look so pretty

**Author's Note:**

>   * Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun sebab fanfiksi ini dibuat murni untuk bersenang-senang.
>   * Happy International Fanworks Day!
> 


Hening. Tanpa suara, tak juga jangkrik melantunkan nada. Gemintang di angkasa berkilap redup melayangkan dukacita. Bulan tertutup awan hitam, gelap, sebagaimana masa depan yang dilihat Dean lewat penglihatannya.

Paniknya hilang terganti kesedihan. Airmata terus jatuh rintik-rintik, dadanya sesak memeluk begitu erat. Dean tidak peduli. Semakin dekat, semakin baik. Dia tidak mau melepas Sam lagi. Tidak mau, tidak.

Tubuh Sam hangat dalam rengkuhan, namun tak bernyawa, dan sekali ini saja Dean memohon pada Tuhan yang tidak pernah dipercayainya agar hidup adiknya dikembalikan.

(sebab ia butuh sam, dean sangatsangatsangat butuh sam dalam berbagai cara, dan dia bahkan belum bilang kalau ia men—)


End file.
